Ein menschliches Kind unter den Lebendtoten
by Sainz de Rouse
Summary: Der Graf von Krolock findet ein kleines Menschenkind und nimmt es bei sich auf.
1. Chapter 1

**Ein menschliches Kind unter den Lebendtoten**

**Title:** Ein menschliches Kind unter den Lebendtoten

**Author:** Sainz de Rouse

**Beta: **Rippenkitten

**Pairings:** Wird nicht verraten. ^^

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnungen: **Vorsicht, die Fiction könnte süß sein. ^^

**Inhalt: **Der Graf von Krolock findet ein kleines Menschenkind und nimmt es bei sich auf.

**Zeit: **Frühes 19. Jahrhundert. Ein paar Jahre vor dem Film/Musical.

**Wichtig: **Es ist süß und es wird lang. *grins*

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört Roman Polanski! Mir nichts, außer die Kleine und so manch andere Charaktere. Mist. Was soll's, man kann nicht alles haben.

**A/N:** Seid gegrüßt Vampirfreunde! Ich bin ein großer Fan von „Tanz der Vampire", natürlich auch von Steve Barton. *schnurr* Diese Stimme ist einfach genial. *sabber* *verschmitzt grins* *hüstel hüstel* Naa jaa, ist ja auch egal. Ich habe natürlich auch den Originalfilm und finde diesen natürlich auch spitze. Vor allem der Professor. *grins* Was soll's, zurück zum Thema. Ich dachte mir ich schreib mal eine Fanfic, da mich meine Muse mal wieder geküsst hat. (Ginge es nach ihr, wären wir wohl nur am knutschen.) *lol* Die Charaktere nehme ich aus dem Musical, nicht aus dem Film.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

Folgt mir nach, vertraut der Nacht!

Sie nur kann eure Seele retten.

Flucht dem Tag und seiner Macht!

Löst die Sehnsucht von allen Ketten.

Folgt mir nach, komm, fühlt die Nacht!

Wirklich ist nur, woran wir glauben.

Flieht vor dem was euch bewacht.

Lasst euch nicht eure Träume rauben.

*grins*

**Kapitel 1**

Es war im frühen 19 Jahrhundert in den Südkarpaten Transsilvaniens, als ein Ehepaar im tiefen Winter, nur mit einer Fackel in der Hand des Mannes bewaffnet, durch den Wald streiften und das Dorf aus dem sie kamen, langsamen Schrittes hinter sich ließen. Seine junge Frau hielt ein Bündel an ihre Brust gedrückt und folgte ihren Mann mit hängenden, von stummen Heulkrämpfen geschüttelten Schultern, und ließ nur ab und zu ein leises Schluchzen von sich hören. Sie waren nun schon seit Stunden unterwegs und die Sonne würde bald untergehen, sie mussten sich beeilen, ehe die Geschöpfe der Nacht erwachten.

Am Waldrand angekommen, blieben sie stehen und suchten einen geeigneten Platz für ihr Bündel. Sie wollten nicht etwa ein Nahrungsvorrat für den Winter anlegen, nein, sie wollten eine Untat begehen, was man sonst nur den Blut aussaugenden Wölfen zuschrieb. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie ein trockenes Plätzchen gefunden hatten. Es war im Inneren eines Baumes, groß genug für ihre Bürde. Starr blickte die Frau in die Höhle des Baumes und wieder beträufelten stumme Tränen ihre nassen kalten und vor Kälte rot gewordenen Wangen. „Wir müssen es tun Weib. Sonst jagen sie uns auch noch fort. Besser sie als wir."

Mit einem weltweiten Blick sah die junge Frau - vom einfachen Bauernleben in die Jahre gekommen und von ihrer Jugend nicht mehr viel erkennend – zu ihrem Mann hinauf. Sie wollte es nicht tun. Gott wusste sie wäre am liebsten zusammen mit ihr gestorben, doch ließ ihr Mann es nicht zu und schlug sie jedes Mal, wenn sie davon sprach oder Andeutungen machte. Sie hatte geweint, geklagt, sich die Seele aus dem Leib geschrieen, war in der Kirche und hatte gebetet, Tag für Tag. Sie hatte den Pfarrer um Asyl für ihren Herzensschatz gebeten, doch wollte er dieses erst exorzieren, ehe er darüber nachdachte es aufzunehmen, war es doch die Brut des Satans, bei denen es bekanntlich nicht half. Die einzige Möglichkeit war der Tot, doch hätte es die Mutter nicht übers Herz gebracht ihr Leben brennen zu sehen. Sie hatte den Plan gefasst das Kind dennoch zu behalten, doch ließ ihr Mann das nicht mit sich machen. Er wollte das „Ding" loswerden, genau wie die anderen Dorfbewohner, schämte er sich für diesen Fehlschlag.

Dieser hatte eigentlich vor sich von seiner Frau - die wohl eindeutig die Geliebte des Höllenfürsten sein musste, käme doch sonst nicht so ein Bastard heraus - loszusagen, doch hielt er es für klüger, sie noch ein wenig sein Eigen nennen zu können. Denn sie kam für die ärmlichen Verhältnisse dieses Dorfes, das mitten in den Bergwelten Transsilvaniens lag, aus einem guten Haus und die Eltern hatten ihm eine gute Mitgift gegeben. „Träum nicht Weib, mach schnell, die Sonne geht bald unter und ich will nicht von Wölfen angefallen werden", schimpfte er, etwas abseits seiner Frau. Er wollte dem Kind nicht beim Abschied in die Augen sehen und es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich haben, damit er in Frieden weiterleben konnte.

Ängstlich, mit zitternden Händen, teilte sie das Tuch, das das Gesicht des Kindes verdeckte und küsste ihr Kleines auf die Stirn, blickte es tief in die Augen, damit sie das Bild tief in sich einbrennen konnte, um sie ihren Lebtag nicht zu vergessen. Sie setzte das Bündel in den Baum und wickelt es recht gut zu, damit es in der Nacht nicht so sehr friere. Dann nahm sie sich die Kette vom Hals, an dem ein Medaillon mit einem Bild von ihr darin hing, und legte es ihrem Kind um den Hals, damit es seine Mutter immer bei sich hatte und sie nie vergas. „Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte sie ihr in die Ohren, so, damit ihr Gatte es nicht hören konnte.

Noch einmal sah sie es sich an und bevor ihr Mann sie wieder tadeln konnte, drehte sie sich um und ging zu ihm, mit dem Blick auf den schneebedeckten Boden gerichtet, damit er ihre erneuten Tränen nicht sehen konnte und sie deswegen schlüge. Schnellen Schrittes lief der Mann voraus, seine Frau trottete leise schluchzend hinter ihm her, blickte sich mit jedem Schluchzer, der aus ihrer Kehle kam, zu dem Baum um, in dem sie ihre erstgeborene Tochter ausgesetzt und so zum Tode verurteilt hatte. „Mach schneller Weib!" Der Mann dachte schon nicht mehr an das Kind und plante mit seiner Frau heut Nacht noch ein weiteres zu zeugen, in der Hoffnung es würde diesmal ein strammer Bursche werden.

Ein letztes Mal blickte die Frau zu dem Baum zurück, den sie durch den dichten Wald nicht mehr sehen konnte, aber dennoch ganz sicher wusste, dass dieser sich dort befand und ihr Kind in sich barg. Sie war sich sicher dass es in der Nacht sterben würde, entweder durch Hunger, Kälte. Oder es würde gar den blutrünstigen Wölfen zu Opfer fallen, denn es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie jemand hier finden und mit sich nehmen würde. Doch sie war nicht mehr sehr traurig, denn sie wusste dass sie bald wieder mit ihrer Tochter vereint sein würde. Sie hatte vor, sich nachdem ihr Mann sie mal wieder mit Gewalt genommen hatte - denn sie wusste schon von seinen weiteren Kinderplanungen - und eingeschlafen war, das Leben zu nehmen.

Während dessen hockte das Kind noch immer im Baum und wartete geduldig auf ihre Mutter. Ihre Eltern hatten sie schon öfter mit aufs Feld genommen, auf dem sie stundenlang auf sie warten mussten, bis sie fertig waren. Doch waren normalerweise noch mehr Erwachsene dort um zu arbeiten und auch einige ältere Kinder um auf die Jüngeren aufzupassen. Aber heute schien es ganz anders. Sie war allein, es war kalt und überall lag das weiße glänzende Pulverzeug. Es war ihr langweilig, doch wartete sie dennoch auf ihre Eltern, die irgendwo weiter hinten sein mussten, da sie sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie war, wie andere Kinder leichtgläubig und naiv, und so dachte sie, es wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Es war eine Zeitspanne von etwa einer Stunde in der sie vor sich hin schaute und wartete. Aber sie wurde von großem Hunger geplagt und fror. Die Sonne war fast untergegangen. Nirgends eine Mutter die sie mit Brei, ja nicht einmal mit der Brust fütterte.

Schreien war das einzige was ihre Mutter wieder zu ihr brachte, hatte sie gelernt. Aber sie konnte schreien und klagen, so lange sie wollte. Ihre Mutter kam und kam einfach nicht. Es war bereits dunkel und plötzlich erklangen laute lang gezogene Laute. Sie klangen wie Gesänge von unbekannten Wesen. Das Kind verhielt sich ganz still um die gruseligen Laute keine Chance zu geben, zu ihr zu finden. Sie zitterte immer mehr und ihr Magen beklagte sich mit einem beträchtlichen Geräusch. Mit letzter Kraft wieder nach ihrer Mutter schreiend, krabbelte sie nun aus dem schützenden Stamm, in der Hoffnung, auf der großen weißen Fläche vor ihr, ihre Eltern zu erblicken. Es verging nicht viel Zeit bis sie merkte, dass sie ganz allein war. Den Tränen wieder nahe, blickte sie sich noch einmal um und schlang ihre kleinen Ärmchen, durch die Kälte instinktiv um sich. Doch war es nicht nur durch die Kälte, sondern auch durch die fühlende Einsamkeit.

Rasch fiel ihr auf, das das Geheule der unbekannten Wesen langsam verstummte und ein neues zu den Nächtlichen Wald- und Wiesengeräuschen hinzukam, allerdings nicht zu ihnen gehörte. Sie kannte das Geräusch aus ihrem Dorf, doch erschrak sie dennoch und verkroch sich vorerst hastig in ihrem Baumstamm. Als das Geräusch aber näher kam, streckte sie ihr Köpfchen hinaus und sah einen ungeheuer großen Schatten auf einem nur sehr schlecht im Mondlicht sehenden Weg fahren. Die zwei riesigen Tiere kannte sie aus ihrem Dorf, die zwei Personen jedoch nicht. Eine komisch geformte Person saß auf dem Kutschbock, lenkte die Pferde und die andere saß hinten in der Kutsche.

Sie lief auf die Kutsche geradewegs zu, in der Hoffnung, diese Menschen würden sie wieder zu ihren Eltern bringen. Ihr Tuch um sich geschlungen rannte sie nun drauf los und fiel oft über, durch den Schnee unsichtbaren Steine und alten Maulwurfshügel. Doch bevor sie den Weg erreichen konnte stolperte sie abermals und dieses Mal konnte sie nicht aus eigenem Antrieb aufstehen, da es zu sehr schmerzte. Sie begann wieder zu klagen und zu schreien. Aus Verzweiflung und wegen dem pochenden Schmerz an ihrem Knie. Auch Tränen aus Wut über ihre Situation kamen zum Vorschein. Wo waren ihre Eltern? Wollten sie sic nicht mehr? War sie böse gewesen? Sie hatte die Vase aber doch nicht absichtlich vom Tisch fallen lassen. Sie hatte nur bei einen ihre Laufversuche das Gleichgewicht verloren.

Die Kutsche war schon fast bei ihr, doch das kümmerte sie nicht mehr. Sie weinte nur noch und wollte endlich nach Hause. Die Droschke hielt vor ihr an, sie war nicht mehr weit vom Weg, doch das realisierte sie nicht im ersten Moment. Eine dunkle Gestalt stieg elegant aus der Kutsche und lief direkt auf das Mädchen zu, kam vor ihr zum stehen und sah auf ihr hinab. Sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und wagte nicht ihn anzusehen, doch war es ihr nicht möglich, denn ihre Neugier - oder war es doch eine unbekannte anziehende Macht? - brachte sie zum aufsehen. Sie sah einen erhabenen stolzen Mann mit weißen langen glatten Haaren und vom Mond angeleuchteten Augen. Er sah sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an und sie war sich nicht sicher was sie tun sollte.

Sollte sie was sagen, sollte sie still sein oder sich wenigstens bewegen? Doch es war egal. Irgendetwas musste sie tun. Sie war müde, hungrig, durstig, ihr war kalt und sie hatte die Hoffnung der fremde Mann könne sie zu ihren Eltern bringen. Langsam und unsicher sah sie ihn mit ihren feuchten Augen an und streckte ihm langsam ihre kleinen Ärmchen entgegen, in dem Glauben das er sie dann mitnehmen würde. Erst tat er nichts und blickte sie weiterhin nur starr an, schien dann auch für eine weile in seiner Gedankenwelt abzudriften und nur durch sie hindurch zu sehen. Für sie war es ein unbehagliches Gefühl einem fremden die Arme entgegen zu strecken während er sie nur starr anblickte. Bevor sie ihre Hände sinken lies, bewegte sich der Fremde mit einem Ruck und nahm sie auf dem Arm. Sie schlang auch gleich ihre Arme um seinen Hals, legte ihren Kopf dankbar auf seine Brust und kuschelte sich an ihm, damit es noch wärmer für sie wird, doch fühlte er sich eiskalt an.

Der Mann trug sie zur Kutsche, platzierte sie neben sich und deckte sie mit der dicken Winterdecke zu, damit sie nicht weiter frieren musste. Sein Kutscher sah die ganze Szenerie verwundert an, sagte jedoch nichts. „Zurück zum Schloss!", sagte der Mann zu ihm und schon ging es weiter. Die Pferde drehten die Droschke mühsam herum und traben den Bergen entgegen. Das kleine Mädchen kuschelte sich weiter in ihre Decke. Doch trotz der Decke kamen von Vorn, links und rechts der Gegenwind und brachten ihren kleinen Körper zum erzittern. Durch die unerträgliche Kälte kam ihr die Fahrt wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch war nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt bereits ein Berg mit einem Schloss darauf zu sehen. Eine Zeitlang sah sie sich das Schloss erstaunt, neugierig und ehrfürchtig an, doch werte es nicht lange, denn ihre Augenlieder wurden immer schwerer, bis sie sie nicht mehr Stand halten konnte und ihr Kopf zur Seite fiel. Sie rutschte direkt auf den Schoss ihres Retters, doch spürte sie nicht mehr seine Verspanntheit unter ihrer Berührung.

Fortsetzung folgt …


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Durch einen plötzlichen starken Ruck, wachte das Mädchen blitzartig aus einem kurzen Traumlosen schlaf wieder auf. Die Kutsche war im Schlosshof angekommen und hatte durch ihre hohe Geschwindigkeit eine holprige Bremsung. Denn der Mann hatte aufgetragen, aufgrund der schlechten Gesundheit des frierenden Mädchens schneller zu fahren. Trotz der Decke konnte sie nämlich dennoch erfrieren, wenn sie zu lang in der Kälte war. Als das Mädchen merkte das sie auf dem Schoss des Mannes lag, setzte sie sich erschrocken wieder auf und rührte sich nicht. „Koukol bereite ein Zimmer für unsern Gast vor, schnell. Die Pferde kannst du später in den Stall führen. Schnell doch!", befiel der Mann mit harschem Ton dem Kutscher.

Sie während dessen packte er mit Leichtigkeit und trug sie ins Schloss. Er trug sie durch die riesige Eingangshalle, geradewegs auf die monströse Treppe, die nach rechts und links verlief. Mit schnellen Schritten nahm er jedes Mal zwei Stufen auf einmal und bog rechts ab. Er trug das Mädchen durch unzählige Gänge. Es ging nach links, nach rechts und einige Treppen nach oben. „Herbert! Herbert!", begann er energisch zu rufen. An der richtigen Tür angekommen, machte jemand plötzlich die Tür auf und lief ihm fast in die Arme, wollte er doch gerade der gebieterischen Stimme gehorchen. Bevor er die Situation erfassen konnte drückte ihm sein Vater das Mädchen in die Arme. „Nimm sie und bade mit ihr, sonst wird sie womöglich sterben." Herbert, der eh gerade vor hatte baden zu gehen und deshalb nur mit einem Hemd bekleidet war, sah verdutzt auf das kleine Ding in seinem Arm.

Das Mädchen war genauso kalt wie er, jedoch war es bei einem wie ihm normal. „Aber wer…?" „Frag nicht, ich komme gleich wieder", wies der ältere ihm an und ging bereits fort. „Wenn du versuchen solltest sie zu beißen, gnade dir Luzifer", wies er seinen Sohn an, bevor er um die nächste Ecke bog. Noch einmal sah Herbert sich das Kind an und trug sie dann auch, wie ihm aufgetragen wurde in sein Badezimmer. Er platzierte sie auf den Stuhl auf dem seine Sachen lagen und begann mehr Wasser in die große Wanne zu pumpen. Er versuchte zu verarbeiten was geschehen war. Sein Vater, der strenge ernste unnahbar scheinende Graf von Krolock, schleppte plötzlich ein kleines menschliches Mädchen an und versuchte auch noch ihr das Leben zu retten, statt sie, mit ihm zusammen an ihr zu sättigen. Er wusste ja dass sein Vater strengstens dagegen war Kinder auszusetzen, doch hätte er nie gedacht, dass dieser so eines mitnehmen würde um ihr auch noch das Leben zu retten. Was sollte sie hier? Was sollte aus ihr werden?

Aber vielleicht hatte sein Vater auch nur vor sie vorerst zu behalten um sie, nachdem er seine Lust nach Blut gesteigert hatte, sie auszusaugen. Doch hatte es der Graf nicht immer vermieden Kinder zu nehmen? Auch er musste zugeben, dass er nie mit dem Gedanken ein Kind ausgesaugt zu haben, sein Unleben sorglos weiterführen könnte. Herbert nahm die zwei Eimer heißen Wasser, die er sich zu Recht gestellt hatte und schüttete sie in die kaltwassergefüllte Wanne. Kurz fühlte er ob die Wanne die richtige Temperatur hatte und ging nun auf das Mädchen zu um sie ihrer feuchten Sachen zu entledigen. Er staunte nicht schlecht darüber das sie es duldend über sich ergehen lies, sich von einem fremden Mann ausziehen zu lassen. Doch musste sie durch Hunger, Durst und der klirrenden Kälte sehr erschöpft sein, konnte sie doch kaum ihre Äuglein aufhalten. Nachdem er das Tuch von ihren kleinen Schultern gezogen hatte erblickte er die Kette, die das Kind von seiner Mutter bekommen hatte. Doch dachte er sich nichts und legte diese auf eine nahe gelegene Kommode ab und zog dem Kind noch die restlichen Sachen aus.

Ungläubig nahm es sie nun genauer in Augenschein. Sie war regelrecht mager, hatte einige blaue Flecke und sah einfach nur ungesund aus. Schnell zog er sich das Hemd aus, nahm sie auf den Arm und stieg mit ihr langsam in die Wanne, damit sie sich nicht erschreckte. Sie saß nun auf seinem Schoß und wurde von seinem linken Arm an Herberts Brust gedrückt, damit sie nicht zu tief ins Wasser sank, war dieses doch bereits knapp unter ihrem Hals. Herbert nahm sich ein Schwamm und begann sie behutsam zu waschen. Verkrampft lies das Mädchen diese ungewohnten Berührungen über sich ergehen. Auch grabbelte es ihr unangenehm im ganzen Körper durch die plötzliche Veränderung der Temperatur. Doch entspannen konnte sie sich durch die ungewohnte Situation nicht. Und so begann Herbert ein, hoffentlich beruhigendes Lied zu singen.

***

_Wenn die Nacht kommt,_

_wird die Sehnsucht klarer._

_Alle Träume_

_sind im Dunkeln wahrer._

_Freu von Ängsten steigen,_

_Gefühle aus dem Schweigen._

_Fühl den dunklen _

_Schleier der dich streichelt._

_Fass ihn, spür ihn,_

_wie er dich umschmeichelt._

_Schütze dein Gesicht_

_vor dem grellen Tageslicht!_

_Denk an nichts mehr,_

_was die Seele traurig macht!_

_Und höre nur noch_

_die Musik der Nacht!_

_Schließ die Augen_

_und gib dich deiner Sehnsucht hin._

_Flieh weit fort_

_vor den Zweifeln und den Tag._

_Schließ die Augen_

_und schweb im Geist davon!_

_Und verlier dich _

_im Reich der Dimension._

_Leise, innig _

_wird Musik erklingen._

_Hör sie, fühl sie._

_Lass sie dich durchdringen._

_Lös dich von der Welt,_

_die dein Herz gefangen hält._

_Widerstrebe nicht der unbekannten Macht,_

_der Dunkelheit und der Musik der Nacht!_

_Geh auf Reisen in eine andre Wirklichkeit,_

_wo die Seele sich reinigt und befreit._

_Lass dich treiben, lass alles hinter dir!_

_Denn erst dann wirst du ein Teil von mir._

_Ahnungsvoller Sinn, _

_diese Nacht ist der Beginn._

_Fühl welch zärtliche Musik in mir erwacht!_

_Und such mit mir nach der Musik der Nacht!_

_Nur allein durch dich wird es vollbracht._

_Mach aus meinem Lied Musik der Nacht!_

Herbert sah hinunter zum Mädchen, denn er hatte sie, während er Geistesabwesend gesungen hatte, weiterhin liebevoll mit dem Schwamm gewaschen und hatte nicht bemerkt wie ihr Kopf auf die Seite fiel und sie einschlief. Während Herbert sang war der Graf gekommen, blieb jedoch an der Tür stehen um die Szenerie in sich aufzunehmen. Herbert hatte die Augen geschlossen und hatte sich so aufs singen und die Kleine konzentriert das er ihn wohl nicht bemerkt hatte. Das entlockte ihm ein Schmunzeln, was er aber schnell wieder hinter einem ernsten Gesicht versteckte. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er seinem Sohn, der daraufhin erschrocken aufblickte. Würde sein Herz noch schlagen, hätte es wohl einen Hüpfer gemacht.

Noch einmal sah Herbert zu dem Mädchen in seinem Armen, um sich zu vergewissern das er sie durch sein starkes Herumdrehen durchs Erschrecken verursacht, nicht erwacht ist. „Ihr Körper hat sich wieder erwärmt, sie müsste über dem Berg sein, doch ist sie sehr mager, hat einige blaue Flecke… ." „Mager und blaue Flecke?", fragte der Graf einem Wutausbruch nahe. Wie konnten ihre Eltern ihr das nur antun. „Gnade ihnen Gott, wenn… ." „Warum regst du dich so auf?" „Du weißt genau dass ich so etwas nicht toleriere." „Ich weiß, doch hätte ich offen gestanden nicht erwartest, dass du irgendwann mit einem Kind ankommst.

Normalerweise machst du nur ihren Eltern so eine Heiden Angst, indem du behauptest du wärst Satan selbst und würdest sie sonst mit in die Hölle nehmen, täten sie ihre Kinder weiterhin schlagen." „Ja, aber sie war allein und kam auf die Kutsche zugelaufen. Sie kam sicher aus dem Wald. Von ihren Eltern war nichts zu sehen und sie weinte, weil sie sich ihr Knie verletzt hatte." „Willst du sie aussaugen?" „Herbert von Krolock!" „Was? Entschuldige Vater, aber ich bin durch die ganze Sache überfordert. Ich weiß das du keine Kinder nimmst, ich auch nicht, aber was soll sie sonst hier? Was wird aus ihr? Du kannst sie nicht zu einer von uns machen, sie ist viel zu jung." „Ich weiß. Ich weiß noch nicht was aus ihr wird. Ich hatte nicht nachgedacht.

Sie hatte mich mit ihren traurigen verheulten Augen angesehen und irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht wehren. Ich werde mir schon was einfallen lassen." Herbert nickte nur. Er hatte seinen Vater noch nie so gesehen und das verunsicherte ihn. „Hier, ich habe noch ein altes Kinderhemd von dir gefunden. Das kannst du ihr anziehen." Herbert nickte, stieg mit der schlafenden Kleinen aus der Wanne und trocknete sie zuerst ab, wodurch die Kleine erschrocken aufwachte. „Hab keine Angst, wir tun dir nichts. Wir wollen dir nur helfen", sprach Herbert ruhig auf sie ein. Sie sah zu ihm auf und erblickte einen jungen sehr blassen Mann, mit blauen Augen und weißen schulterlangen Haaren.

Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, denn er sah sie freundlich an und schien auch sehr nett zu sein. Und so sah sie ihm unerschrocken fragend in die Augen. „Mein Vater hat dich am Waldrand gefunden und mitgenommen, erinnerst du dich?" Das Mädchen nickte kaum erkennbar und sah nun zum anderen Mann, der ihr etwas Angst einflösste, mit seiner großen imposanten Gestalt, seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht und seinen langen streng zurückgekämmten weißen Haaren. Drum drückte sie sich etwas mehr in Herberts Umarmung. „Das ist mein Vater, Graf von Krolock, du brauchst vor ihm keine Angst haben." Der Graf nickte ihr zu und reichte seinem Sohn das Hemd. Herbert trocknete sie fertig ab, zog ihr das Hemd an und lächelte ihr aufmuntern ins Gesicht während er sie mit einer Kopfbewegung dazu aufforderte zu seinem Vater zu gehen.

Während dessen behielt sie den Grafen immer in den Augen, als hätte sie Angst er würde ihr plötzlich was tun. Nun tapste sie schüchternen Blickes auf den großen Mann zu und blieb mit gesenktem Blick vor ihm stehen. Erst passierte nichts, doch dann kniete sich der Mann vor ihr hin und hob ihr Kinn an. „Wie heißt du?" Das Mädchen antwortete nicht sofort und als Herbert und sein Vater schon dachten dass sie keine Antwort bekämen, kam ein genuscheltes „Satans Kind". „WAS?", kam es ungläubig und wutentbrannt aus den Mündern der beiden aufgescheuchten Männer. Die lauten Stimmen erschreckten die Kleine, brachten sie dazu sich auf den Boden zu schmeißen und ihre Hände schützend auf ihrem Kopf zu legen. Bei dem Anblick knieten sich die beiden Männer zu ihr und Herbert nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Schutz und Trost suchend krallte sie ihre kleinen Händchen in Herberts Hemd, der sich ín der Zwischenzeit wieder angezogen hatte.

„Tut uns leid, wir wollten dich nicht erschrecken", sprach er beruhigend auf sie ein und blickte Hilfe suchend zu seinem Vater. Dieser schien genauso überfordert wie er selbst. „Wie hat dich deine Mutter genannt? Nannte sie dich ebenso?", fragte der Graf in der Hoffnung eine Antwort zu bekommen. „Mama? Wo ist Mama?" Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie den großen Mann vor ihr an. „Ich weiß es nicht." „Hat mich Mama nicht mehr lieb?" „Ich weiß es nicht." Herbert sah vom Mädchen zu seinem Vater auf und staunte nicht schlecht. Dieser war mit seiner Unwissenheit sehr überfordert und hätte die Eltern des Mädchens wohl am liebsten umgebracht. Von dem Mädchen kam keine Antwort, sie kuschelte sich noch weiter hilflos an Herbert. „Wie nannten dich deine Eltern?", fragte Herbert noch einmal. „Mama nannte mich Cosette." Verwundert sahen sich die blassen Männer an. „Und dein Vater?", fragte der Ältere. Beim Gedanken an ihren Vater zuckte das Mädchen ängstlich zusammen und begann kläglich zu weinen.

„Wie nannte dich dein Vater?", fragte Herbert während er sanft über ihren kleinen Rücken streichelte. „Missgeburt. Manchmal auch Bastard", nuschelte sie unter Schluchzer. Kurz vor dem Ausbruch fragte der Graf sichtlich nach Beherrschung suchend und auf die blauen Flecke blickend: „Hat dein Vater dich geschlagen?" Doch auf diese Frage erhielt er keine klare verbale Antwort. Nur das Zusammenzucken und der stetige Versuch sich selbst zu umarmen gab ihm eine klare Auskunft. „Herbert!" Der Graf stand wieder auf, ging auf das Fenster zu und blickte hinaus, während er versuchte sich zu sammeln. Herbert strich noch einmal über die feuchte Wange des Mädchens und ging zu seinen Vater. Für einen Augenblick sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort, bis der Ältere die Stille durchbrach.

„Es ist beschlossen, sie bleibt hier." „Was? Wie kannst du das Verantworten? Vater, es tut mir leid das ich dir jetzt sehr unmenschlich erscheine, aber wie stellst du dir das vor? Bist du sicher dass wir es aushalten, sie hier zu haben ohne sie zu beißen? Und was macht sie allein am Tage? Was erzählen wir ihr, wo wir tagsüber sind? Du kannst es ihr nicht ewig verheimlichen. Und was machen wir mit ihr, wenn Mitternachtsball ist? Es ist zwar nur einmal im Jahr, aber was ist wenn die anderen sie riechen und finden? Was wirst du ihnen sagen? Werden sie auf dich hören und sie über all die Jahre nicht anrühren?" „Herbert, vergiss nicht wen du vor dir hast. Egal was ich von ihnen verlange, sie werden sich alle fügen. Und während der Bälle wird sie in ihrem Zimmer bleiben. Mein Sohn, versuch mich zu verstehen. Sie hat nicht die leiseste Chance da draußen. Sie wurde aus ihrem eigenen Dorf vertrieben. Scheinbar haben die eigenen Eltern sie ausgesetzt. Wenn ich sie wo anders hinbrächte würde es immer wieder mit ihrer Verbannung enden, oder man würde sie gar verbrennen oder hängen. Willst du das?" „Nein!", sagte Herbert verstehend und stimmte seinem Vater über diese abwegige Entscheidung zu.

Kurz blickte er auf den Fleck wo er Cosette hatte stehen lassen, doch da war kein Mädchen mehr zu sehen. Aufgeschrocken lief er durch das Bad und suchte sie. Auch sein Vater hatte nun die Abwesenheit des kleinen Neuankömmlings bemerkt und suchte ebenfalls. Als sie im Bad nicht zu finden war, suchten sie im Nebenraum. In Herberts Zimmer fanden sie sie auch. Beide blickten auf ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen, das es sich auf Herberts Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte und schlief. Herbert ging auf sie zu und deckte sie zu, hatte sie sich doch nur auf die Decke gelegt und zusammen gerollt. Beide sahen sie einen Moment an und schwiegen. Dann ging der Graf von Krolock auf sie zu und strich ihr eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Der nächste Mitternachtsball ist nicht mehr weit. Dort werde ich die anderen über sie unterrichten. Ich wünsche das du auf sie aufpasst und sie beschützt, Herbert." „Ja Vater."

Herbert hatte nichts gegen den Auftrag einzuwenden, denn er hatte die Kleine schon ganz gerne und hatte auch das Baden mit ihr genossen, wenn es auch sehr ungewohnt ist. „Das wäre ja dann geklärt", sagte der Ältere und ging wieder. Herbert blickte ihm nach. „Du wirst ihn ganz schön um den Finger wickeln Cosette. Gewiss wirst du ihm sein Liebstes." Mit einem Seufzen ging er zurück ins Bad um das Wasser raus zu lassen, und bei einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Kommode, fiel ihm die Kette wieder ein. Er nahm sie neugierig in die Hand und begutachtete sie genau. Das Silber war schmutzig und als er das Medaillon öffnete erblickte er eine schöne junge Frau, fast noch ein Kind. „Ist das deine Mutter?", nuschelte er vor sich hin. Statt die Kette wieder dem Kind um den Hals zu hängen, steckte er sie in seine Hosentasche und nahm sich vor es erstmal seinem Vater zu zeigen, bevor sie sie ihr wieder zurückgaben.

Er ging zurück in sein Zimmer, setzte sich dann ans Bett seines neu gewonnenen Familienmitglieds und wachte über ihren Schlaf. Davon bekam Cosette schon lange nichts mehr mit und schlief zum ersten Mal in ihren dreijährigen Leben seelenruhig, ohne Alpträume und ohne am frühen Morgen grob geweckt zu werden. Kurz bevor die Sonne aufging, trennte sich Herbert von ihr und ging zu seinem Vater in die Gruft, um nun auch seinen Schlaf zu finden.

Fortsetzung folgt …

**A/N: ***** „Die Musik der Nacht" von „Das Phantom der Oper"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Es war ein heiterer Tag. Die Sonne schien und Cosette wurde nicht wie jeden Morgen grob aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sie lag noch immer im Bett, schlief zwar nicht, traute sich aber nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht wo sie war, denn das Bett in dem sie schlief war definitiv nicht ihr eigenes. Es roch ganz anders und fühlte sich viel weicher an. Dann kam plötzlich die Erinnerung an letzter Nacht zurück.

***

_Die Erinn'rung kommt zurück._

_Nebelschwaden überm glänzenden Schnee._

_Ringsum Bäume in der Nacht,_

_und auf dem Schnee, war ein Gefährt._

_Und im Gefährt, da war ein Mann._

_Wer war der Mann in der Droschke?_

_Wer war die Schattengestalt?_

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen um sich sicher zu sein wo sie war. Tatsächlich, sie war nicht zu Hause. Ruckartig stieg ihr Tränen in die Augen. Wo war ihre Mutter? Warum hatte sie sie allein gelassen? Liebte sie sie nicht mehr? Cosette krallte ihre Hände in die Kissen und klagte bitterlich. So ging es etwa zwei Stunden. Nun lag sie nur noch still da, starrte ins Nichts und schniefte nur noch ab und zu. Sie fühlte sich völlig erschöpft und wünschte sich nur zu ihrer Mutter zurück. Plötzlich erhob sie sich erschrocken und blickte zur Tür. Dort stand der bucklige Mann, der Kutscher von gestern Nacht. Ängstlich rutschte sie auf die andere Seite des Bettes, um so weit weg wie möglich von ihm zu sein. Er lies sich nicht davon beirren und trug das Tablett mit dem Frühstück darauf, auf das Nachttischen neben dem Bett. Kurz sah er sie noch an, humpelte dann wieder nach draußen und lies die Tür einen Spalt offen. Cosette sah ihm verwundert hinterher.

Er schien nicht so böse zu sein wie er aussah, denn er hatte ihr nur was zu Essen gebracht und ihr nichts getan. Mit knurrendem Magen sah sie gierig auf das Essen, rutschte wieder hinüber und verschlang es so schnell, als müsse sie Angst haben, es könnte weggenommen werden. Nachdem sie fertig und gesättigt war, lag sie sich noch einen Moment hin um es zu verdauen, denn es lag richtig schwer im Magen. Während sie so da lag dachte sie über die beiden Männer nach, die ihr gestern geholfen hatten. Der junge Mann war sehr nett, sie mochte ihn. Doch der andere erschien ihr ein wenig gruselig, auch wenn er nett zu ihr war. Wie es jetzt wohl weiter gehen wird? Nun begann sie mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch zu streicheln.

Das Gefühl vom gefüllten Magen war sehr ungewohnt für sie, doch hielt sie es nicht davon ab, aufzustehen und durch den Spalt der Tür zu gucken.

Als sie niemanden sah und nicht hörte, öffnete sie die Tür ganz und sah auf den Gang. Nach kurzer Zeit ging sie wieder ins Zimmer, denn es war sehr frisch auf dem Flur. Auf dem Weg zum Bett fielen ihr die Sachen auf der Truhe, die vor dem Bett stand auf. Man hatte es wohl bereit gelegt, damit sie sich anziehen konnte. Vorsichtig berührte sie den weichen Stoff. So was hatte sie noch nie gefühlt. Sorgsam zog sie die Jungensachen an und ging nun wieder auf den Gang hinaus. Nach kurzem überlegen entschied sie sich nach rechts zu gehen. Auch der Graf war dort hin um die Ecke gelaufen nachdem er sie zu dem jungen netten Mann gebracht hatte. Als sie um die Ecke schielte, sah sie dass nach dieser noch mehr Gänge sich befanden. Das musste ein riesiges Anwesen sein. Sie lief einige Gänge weiter und blickte sich neugierig um. An den Wänden hingen Portraits von, für sie gruseligen aussehenden, Männern und Frauen.

Nachdem sie nun auch so manche Treppe hinab gestiegen war merkte sie dass es ein Labyrinth sein musste. Nach einigen hin und her fand sie in die Eingangshalle. Ihr fiel auf das sie während ihrer Erkundungstour niemanden angetroffen hatte. Nicht den Grafen, nicht den jungen Mann und auch nicht mehr den Buckligen. Wo waren sie nur alle? Auch wenn sie sich bei ihnen immer unsicher fühlte, wollte sie trotzdem nicht völlig allein sein. Plötzlich erklang ein unbekanntes Geräusch und sie versteckte sich hinter dem Geländerpfosten. Der Bucklige kam aus einer kleinen Tür, nahe der zweiflügligen Eingangstoren heraus und verschwand nach draußen. Jedoch nicht ohne die Tür ein Spalt offen zu lassen. Cosette schlich ihm leise hinterher. Doch als sie sich durch den Spalt zwängte merkte sie wie kalt es im Schlosshof war. Es kümmerte sie nun aber nicht weiter, konnte sie doch wieder ins wärmere Schloss zurück, wenn sie wollte. Sie lief über den Hof, in die Tür nahe dem Stall blieb sie stehen. Es war wohl seine Werkstatt. Der Raum war voller Bretter und Sägespäne.

Das war für die Kleine nichts neues, sie kannte es aus ihrem Dorf. Der Bucklige hatte sie offenbar noch nicht bemerkt, denn er saß noch immer ruhig an seinem Tisch, mit den Rücken zu ihr gerichtet und schnitzte an etwas. Neugierig tapste sie weiter zu ihm und bemerkte nun auch die großen Holzkisten die neben ihm standen. Sie hatte sie schon einmal gesehen. Einmal, da war sie mit ihren Elter auf einen großen Platz der mit großen Steinen übersäht war und da lag ein sehr bleicher abgemergelter Mensch in so einer Kiste und wurde tief in der Erde verbuddelt. Sie wusste nicht warum sie den Menschen in die Kiste gelegt hatten, sie dachte, das er vielleicht darin spielen wollte. Es musste toll sein in so einem Ding zu sitzen. Weiter ging sie auf den Buckligen zu und entdeckte eine dieser Kisten neben ihm auf dem Boden liegend und ohne Deckel. Freudig ging sie darauf zu und kletterte geräuschvoll hinein, wodurch nun auch Koukol sie bemerkte. Verwundert sah er sie an und wusste wohl im ersten Moment nicht was er machen sollte.

Der Graf, sein Meister hatte ihm zwar aufgetragen sich tagsüber um sie zu kümmern doch wusste er doch nichts mit Kindern anzufangen. Als nun auch Cosette begriff das er sie ansah, wurde sie zunächst ängstlich und verkroch sich in die hinterste Ecke des Sarges. Sie hatte noch immer Furcht vor ihm. Koukol verzweifelte bei dem Bild das sich ihm bot, er wollte nicht das sie zu weinen beginnen würde, zumal der Graf sehr verärgert sein würde, wenn er davon erfahren würde, also gab er der Figur die er gerade geschnitzt hatte den letzten Schliff und gab sie der Kleinen. Cosette guckte zunächst verwirrt. Er gab ihr diese schöne Figur? Ihr? Noch nie in ihrem kurzen Leben hatte man ihr so etwas Schönes gegeben. Nicht sicher ob sie es wirklich haben konnte, wollte sie es ihm wieder zurückgeben, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf und drückte es ihr an die Brust, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben das es ihr gehörte. Cosette verstand und lachte laut aus vollem Herzen, hielt das kleine Holzpferd freudestrahlend in die Luft was auch Koukol zum lächeln brachte.

Noch nie hatte sich jemand über etwas gefreut was er gemacht hatte. Vollends erheitert und animiert setzte sich Koukol wieder an den Tisch, nahm sich ein Stück Holz und begann ein weiteres Tier zu schnitzen während Cosette vergnügt im Sarg saß und das Pferdchen in ihrer Fantasie über weite Wiesen springen lies. Nach nur einer Stunde hatte Koukol auch die zweite Figur fertig und gab der Kleinen, die noch immer mit purer Begeisterung mit dem Pferdchen spielte. Mit einem freudigen Glucksen nahm das kleine Mädchen die Holzfigur entgegen und erkannte sie auch gleich. Sie hatte dieses Tier schon mal gesehen als sie mit ihrer Mutter sehr früh aufs Feld ging. Ihre Mutter nannte es ein Reh. Überglücklich spielte sie nun mit zwei Figuren weiter. Einmal lies sie das Reh dem Pferd hinterher jagen und ein anderes Mal das Pferd dem Reh. Und manchmal rauften sie auch miteinander.

Als sie die beiden Tiere sich mal genau betrachtete, fiel ihr ein dass es so ein Pferd, nein, sogar zwei Pferde auch hier im Schloss gab. Aufgeregt und neugierig kletterte sie ungehalten aus dem Sarg, lief in den Hof und sah sich um. Wo standen sie wohl? Koukol der ganz konzentriert war bei seinen weiteren Schnitzarbeiten, bemerkte es erst nicht sofort das das kleine Mädchen wieder hinausgelaufen ist. Schnell folgte er ihr, wobei er über seine eigenen Bretter stolperte, ein Sturz noch verhindern konnte und in den Hof polterte. Cosette, die noch immer verunsichert da stand, sah ihn fragend an und hielt das Pferd ihm halb entgegen. „Ferd?" Koukol zunächst nicht was sie wollte und sah sie seinerseits fragend an. „Ferd!", wiederholte Cosette und sah sich noch mal suchend um. Nun verstand auch der Bucklige und zeigte auf ein nicht sehr großes morsches Holztor.

Und sofort rannte die Kleine dorthin und versuchte hineinzukommen, doch es war zu schwer. Koukol kam ihr prompt zur Hilfe und öffnete die linke Tür. Kaum war sie ein Spalt offen, schlüpfte Cosette auch schon hinein. Dort standen sie, die zwei schwarzen Riesen. Doch konnte sie nur einen Kopf mit einer weißen Blesse sehen. Aber ganz konnte sie sie auch nicht sehen da sie in einer großen Box standen. Mit aller Mühe versuchte sie den Riegel vorzuschieben, doch war sie schon wie bei der Tür zu klein und zu schwach. Und wieder half ihr Koukol und wieder schlüpfte sie schnell hindurch. Nun blieb sie abrupt stehen und sah das große Tier vor sich, mit großen wundernden Augen an. Direkt vor dem stehend sah es noch viel größer aus. So viel größer, das sie schon wieder ein wenig Angst bekam. Der große Kopf mit der Blesse kam auf ihre Höhe herunter, schnupperte neugierig und begann auch gleich zärtlich ihren Bauch mit seinen weichen Lippen nach Leckerlis zu suchen.

Es kitzelte so sehr das Cosette heftig zu lachen anfing und die Figur fallen lies. Koukol hob dieses sofort auf, damit es nicht kaputt gemacht werden konnte. Vor lauter Lachen schlang das Mädchen ihre kleinen Ärmchen um den Kopf um sich festhalten zu können, da sie sonst hinfallen täte. Nun fuhr das Pferd mit dem Schnuppern an den roten Haaren Cosette's fort. Während sich die Kleine nun langsam beruhigte das es auf dem Haarschopf nicht ganz so kitzelte, hob sie ihre Hände um das Tier zum Aufhören zu bewegen. Unglücklicherweise griff sie mit ihren Händchen direkt in die Nüstern des großen Wallachs, was diesen zum ausschnauben brachte und so einiges in ihren Locken landete. Doch sie lies sich nicht dabei stören und ging noch näher heran. Unbekümmert und ohne Angst streichelte sie die Vorderbeine und auch die muskulöse Brust. Indessen schnupperte das Pferd nun an ihrem kleinen Hintern und untersuchte sie gründlich.

Langsam wurde auch das andere Pferd neugierig und begann nun ebenfalls an ihr zu schnuppern, wobei sie sehr erschrak und sich an ihren selbsternannten Liebling schmiegte. Doch als sie sah dass alles in Ordnung war begann sie wieder zu strahlen, traute sich auch aus dem Schatten ihres Lieblings und streichelte nun den anderen. Der andere war ebenfalls schwarz, doch hatte dieser einen weißen Stern auf der Stirn. Und auch dieser begann sie von oben bis unten interessiert anzuschnüffeln, was sie ein weiteres Mal zum Lachen brachte. Nachdem sie sich nun auch mit diesem ausgiebig beschäftigt hatte, fand Koukol das es allmählich Zeit wurde wieder zurück zu gehen. Also zog er Cosette sanft von den Pferden weg, drückte ihr wieder die Holzfigur in die Hand, machte die Box zu, schob die Kleine hinaus in den Hof und schloss auch das Stalltor.

Cosette war etwas enttäuscht, denn sie hätte gerne die großen Tiere weiter gestreichelt, doch vielleicht konnte sie den netten jungen Mann mit den langen weißen Haaren fragen, wenn er irgendwann wieder da war. Kaum war sie wieder im Hof begann sie wieder zu frieren, lief schnell in die Werkstatt zurück und setzte sich wieder in den grob gezimmerten Fichtensarg, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag mit der Rehfigur in seinem Innern. Koukol kam auch gleich hinterher, setzte sich wieder an seinen Tisch und schnitzte weiter. Nach ein paar Stunden war Cosette schon um einige tierische Holzfiguren reicher. Nun hatte sie schon einen Eber, eine Eule, einen Fuchs und eine Fledermaus. Noch etwas geschwächt vom Vortag und der Aufregung des heutigen Tages, lag sie nun mit der Pferdefigur an sich gedrückt und mit den anderen Figuren um sich rum verteilt im Sarg und schlief seelenruhig. Koukol hatte es noch nicht bemerkt, da er noch immer sehr konzentriert arbeitete. Der Graf hatte aufgetragen das Cosette viele schöne Spielzeuge kriegen sollte und auch er hatte nun den Drang sie glücklich zu machen, auch wenn er nicht wusste weshalb.

Fortsetzung folgt …

**A/N: ***** „Die Erinn'rung kommt zurück" von „Das Phantom der Oper" (von mir aber abgeändert, damit es hinpasst^^)


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Kaum war die Sonne am Horizont untergegangen, begannen sich schon zwei Grabplatten in der Gruft des Schlosses von Krolock zu regen. „Vater, sieh dir das mal an", sagte Herbert auch gleich nachdem er aus seinem Sarg gestiegen und ihm wieder das Medaillon in seiner Hosentasche eingefallen war. Er zog die Kette aus seiner Tasche und überreichte es seinem Vater. Der Graf von Krolock drehte es in seiner Hand neugierig hin und her und betrachtete es mit Genauigkeit. Als er sich das Bild ansah, prägte er es sich genau ein. Cosette sah ihrer Mutter ähnlich. Sie würde mal eine sehr schöne Frau sein. „Woher hast du das?", fragte er seinen Sohn. „Sie trug es um den Hals und da ich es dir erst zeigen wollte, hatte ich es ihr auch noch nicht zurückgegeben." Nachdenklich sah der Graf das Bild an. „Wir werden es ihr nicht wieder geben. Ich habe noch mal über alles nachgedacht. Man kann sie nicht zu ihrer Mutter zurück bringen. Denn so wie ich das sehe, wurde sie gezwungen ihre Tochter auszusetzen. Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich will sie nicht mehr weggeben.

Außerdem wenn Cosette zu ihrer Mutter zurückkehrt, wer garantiert das sie beide heil aus der Misere rauskommen?" „So weit hat dich Cosette also schon gebracht? Ich habe es gewusst, aber dass es so schnell geht, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Das hat bisher kein Wesen geschafft." Für einen Moment schien der Graf weit weg in Gedanken. Er sah nur noch stur geradeaus, sah durch seinen Sohn hindurch. „Doch … eine hatte es geschafft. Du kannst dich kaum an sie erinnern. … Sie hatte dieselben lockigen roten Haare und die gleichen schönen leuchtenden Augen. Weißt du, was sie einmal zu mir sagte?" Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will mit dir für immer zusammenbleiben, bis in die Ewigkeit.

Egal wie oft ich wiedergeboren werde, ich will immer bei dir sein. Vielleicht nicht als das was ich vorher war, aber ich hoffe immer als etwas was du lieben wirst." Plötzlich war es sehr still in der Gruft. Man hätte einen Tropfen auf den Boden aufplatschen hören können. Es war ein bedeutender Moment, denn der Graf redete nur ungern und sehr selten von der Vergangenheit, die die Erinnerung von seiner Liebe in sich barg, aus dem Herbert hervorging. Nur sie beide kannten das Geheimnis ihres früheren Lebens und das war gut so. „Weißt du noch wann deine Mutter uns verlassen hat?" „1617! Dieses Jahr könnte ich nie vergessen", sagte Herbert traurig, in Erinnerungen schwelgend. „Welches Jahr haben wir jetzt?" „1820!"

„Wie alt wird Cosette sein?" „Um die 3 Jahre, schätze ich." „In welchem Jahr wird sie also geboren sein?" „1817, wieso?" „Vor genau 200 Jahren nachdem deine Mutter gestorben ist, kam Cosette auf die Welt." „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa das …?" „Nein, keine Angst, es war nur ein dummer Gedanke, ein Hirngespinst. Und so viel Gnade hätte Gott niemals für die Unsrigen, die viel mehr Leiden zu tragen haben als seine Kinder." Herbert legte ihm aufmunternd einen Arm auf die Schulter. „Ich vermisse sie auch!" Der Graf nickte bestätigend und blieb noch für einen Augenblick in der Vergangenheit.

Auch Herbert versank in den schönen Erinnerungen seiner Mutter, die nur 5 Jahre seines Lebens erfassten. Plötzlich wachte der Graf wieder aus seiner Trance auf und rief Herbert zur Ordnung. „Wir sollten uns jetzt um Cosette kümmern." Beide gingen sie geradewegs zu Koukol um ihm nach ihr zu fragen, da er auf sie aufpassen sollte und wissen musste wo sie war.

In der Tür zur Werkstatt stehend, blieben beide Männer abrupt still und zogen das Bild das sich ihnen bot, tief in sich auf. Sie erblickten einen konzentrierten Koukol, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewand, an einem Holzstück schnitzend und ein kleines süßes Mädchen, das in einem Sarg lag, mit schönen Holzfiguren kuschelnd. Während die beiden ihr beim schlafen zusahen, wachte sie langsam unter ihrem starrenden Blick, wegen der Kälte aufgewacht, die durch die offene Tür drang. Gähnend rieb sich Cosette die Augen und blickte den jungen Mann und den etwas gruseligen Grafen überrascht an. „Na Cosette, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Herbert lieb lächelnd. Eifrig nickte die Kleine und zeigte ihm fröhlich ihre neuen Spielzeuge. „Ferd!", sagte sie und hielt es ihm strahlend endgegen. „Das ist aber ein schönes Pferd. Gefällt es dir?" „Ja!" „Willst du noch mehr haben?" Nun war Cosette verunsichert. Sie konnte doch nicht sagen, dass sie noch mehr wollte. Wenn sie es mal gewagt hatte, war es bis jetzt nie gut ausgegangen. „Du kannst deine Wünsche ruhig äußern Cosette, du wirst alles bekommen was du willst", sagte der ältere Mann sanft, was das Mädchen veranlasste ihn nicht mehr so unheimlich zu finden. „Ja, will mehr!", sagte sie schüchtern.

„So Kleines, wir sollten jetzt ins Schloss und baden, du bist schmutzig." Herbert drückte ihr all ihre Figuren in ihre Arme, packte sie und trug sie in sein Zimmer hinauf. Der Graf sah ihnen nach. "Koukol, ich will das du das schöne helle Zimmer im Südflügel des Schlosses mit dem Balkon zu Recht machst und blitze blank putzt. Cosette wird ab jetzt dort wohnen. Besorge schöne weiche Bettwäsche und lass ihr Kleider im Dorf schneidern. Zunächst nur warme Winterkleidung. Bis zum Sommer wird sie gewiss gewachsen sein." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging der Graf ins Schloss zurück in das Zimmer seines Sohnes. Auf dem großen Himmelbett Herberts lagen die Holzfiguren verlassen da während aus dem Badezimmer Gelächter drang. Verwundert lief der Herr des Hauses ins Bad und musste unweigerlich Lächeln. Die kleine, sonst so schüchterne Cosette saß bereits entkleidet nackt im Wasser und bespritzte den noch immer gekleideten Herbert mit Wasser.

„Hey, was soll denn das? Hör auf. … Na warte" lachte Herbert, zog sich schnell, wenn auch etwas umständlich aus, setzte sich hinein und spritzte ohne Erbarmen zurück. Der Graf lies sie gewähren, sagte nichts und wartete bis sie fertig waren. „Und wer wird das sauber machen?", fragte er neckisch und lies sein Blick über das überflutete Badezimmer schweifen, „Koukol wird nicht sehr erfreut sein." Verdutzt sah Herbert sich um, konnte sich ein Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen. „O ha, wir waren wohl etwas übereifrig." „Macht nicht so lange, Cosette wird morgen einen langen aufregenden Tag haben." „Ach wird sie?" Auch Cosette schaute nun verblüfft auf. „Ja, ich bin im Kaminzimmer, wenn ihr mich sucht", sagte der Graf und ging. „Na Cosette, magst du morgen mit Koukol ins Dorf fahren und für dich neue Kleider kaufen?" Für einen Moment saß das Mädchen nur da und blickte verwirrt drein.

Noch nie in ihren kurzen Leben wurde sie gefragt ob man für was kaufen sollte. Es war regelrecht Neuland für sie. „Was ist, magst du nicht?", fragte Herbert freundlich lächelnd. Nach einem kurzen Moment nickte Cosette zaghaft. „Das dachte ich mir", lachte Herbert, nahm sich einen Schwamm und begann Corsette zu waschen. Sie genoss die sanfte Berührung und versuchte danach ihn ebenfalls zu waschen, so gut sie es eben hinbekamen. Nachdem die beiden fertig waren, sich abgetrocknet und Cosette ein altes Nachthemd aus Herberts Kindertagen bekam und zusätzlich in eine Decke eingewickelt wurde, gingen sie ins Kaminzimmer. Dort trafen sie auf einer Couch vor dem monströsen steinernen Kamin auf den Hausherren des Grafen von Krolock.

Herbert setzte die Kleine zwischen sich und seinem Vater. Cosette kuschelte sich mit ihrer Decke sofort an ihn und warf, ihrer Meinung nach, unsichere Seitenblicke zum Grafen. Sie hatte zwar nicht mehr solche Angst vor ihm, doch wusste sie dennoch nicht so recht wie sie auf ihn zugehen sollte, da er sehr Respekt einflössend war. Für lange Zeit saßen die drei da und sagten nichts. Die Situation war doch sehr ungewohnt.

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, ohne Vorahnung, hob der Hausherr seine Hand und tätschelte Cosette liebevoll am Kopf. Als sie verblüfft zu ihm aufsah lächelte er sie offen an. Cosette war so überwältigt von den Gefühlen in ihrem Innersten, hatte sie ja nur selten von ihrer Mutter Zärtlichkeiten bekommen wenn der Vater nicht da war, das sie einfach aufstand und ihm um den Hals fiel. Nach einem Schock der Überraschung nahm der strenge Hausherr die Kleine fest in den Arm. Herbert beobachtete das Ganze und grinste innerlich. ‚Du hast es geschafft Cosette', dachte er sich, ‚nun hast du ihn endgültig um den Finger gewickelt.' In den nächsten Stunden blieb Cosette auf dem Schoß des Grafen sitzen, an seine Brust gekuschelt, bis sie irgendwann einschlief. Auch Herbert war nach kurzer Zeit zu ihnen gerutscht, ruhte mit dem Kopf auf der Schulter seines Vaters und streichelte der schlafenden Cosette die weiche warme Wange.

„Sie wird das schöne sonnige Zimmer im Südflügel bekommen", unterbrach der Graf von Krolock irgendwann die Stille. Verwundert hob Herbert den Kopf und blickte seinem Vater an. „Mutters Zimmer, bist du sicher?" „Ja! Weißt du noch wie dir deine Mutter nach deinem ewigen Bitten nach einem Geschwisterchen, eine Tochter haben wollte die in ihren Jugendzimmer wohnen sollte?" Herbert nickte. Er wusste was das heißen sollte. Sein Vater wollte den Wunsch seiner Mutter nun auch nach Jahrhunderten erfüllen, indem er ein kleines Mädchen, in dem er nun schon recht vernarrt war, dort wohnen lies. „Sie sieht ihr wirklich erstaunlich ähnlich", nuschelte der Graf vor sich hin, während er der Kleinen eine rote Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. „Bring sie ins Bett, sonst kann ich mich gar nicht mehr loseisen und nehme sie noch mit in den Sarg mit", lächelte der Graf und übergab Cosette vorsichtig Herbert, damit sie nicht aufwachte. Nachdem dieser das getan hatte, kam er zurück und überlegte zusammen mit seinem Vater die restliche Nacht, wie es mit Cosette weiter gehen sollte, während Koukol ihnen Krüge mit Blut servierte.

Über so mancherlei Dinge zerbrachen sich die beiden Männer den Kopf und bekamen nach stundenlangem Grübeln keine Antwort, doch war auch so manches sicher. Cosette sollte bei ihnen ein sicheres standfestes zu Hause bekommen in dem sie sich wohlfühlen konnte. Sie sollte eine schöne Kindheit hier verbringen, aber auch unterrichtet werden. Zum größten Teil von den Hausherren selbst, was lesen, schreiben und rechnen beinhaltete, doch übernahm Herbert gerne die Musik und das Reiten. Sie überlegten auch, ob es nicht besser wäre wenn sie nicht eine Grundausbildung im Kampf erhalten sollte, doch war die Frage momentan noch hinfällig, da sie noch viel zu jung war. Soweit war alles besprochen, doch gab es noch immer wichtige Punkte die noch immer einer Lösung bedürften.

Zum Beispiel konnten sie ihr nicht ewig verheimlichen das sie Vampire waren, irgendwann würde sie dahinter kommen. Doch da sie noch klein war und ihr früheres Leben sicher bald vergessen, würde es vielleicht kein Problem darstellen, da sie ja es nicht anders kennen würde. Das andere Problem waren die anderen Vampire auf dem Friedhof. Selbst wenn sie Cosette bei jedem Mitternachtsball einsperren würden, kämen diese irgendwann dahinter. Das nächste und letzte Problem bestand darin, das sie noch nie ein Kind großgezogen hatten. Abgesehen vom Grafen, doch lag das zwei Jahrhunderte zurück, und noch dazu ein Mädchen. Sie würde ja nicht ewig so klein und unschuldig sein. Wie geht es weiter, wenn sie älter ist und in die Pubertät kam? Die beiden Männer waren sich nicht sicher ob sie das hinkriegen würden, vor allem die Gespräche über die Frauenprobleme. Aber sie waren optimistisch. Vielleicht konnten sie auch eine Vampirfrau finden, die sich um sie kümmern würde. Mit zermalmenden Köpfen stiegen die beiden Von Krolocks in den Sarg, gespannt darauf wie es weiter gehen wird.

Fortsetzung folgt …


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Die Sonne war vor zwei Stunden aufgegangen, es war später Vormittag, doch Cosette schlief noch immer seelenruhig in Herberts Bett. Noch tief und fest trieb sie durchs Traumland. Bei ihren Eltern hatte sie noch nie so gut geschlafen. Und schon gar nicht so lange. Doch hier in diesem gemütlichen großen Zimmer, in diesem riesigen, weichen Himmelbett, konnte sie nicht widerstehen. Aber das wollte sie auch gar nicht.

Plötzlich würde sie von einem Geräusch geweckt, das sie nicht einordnen konnte. Cosette wollte nicht aufwachen, versuchte verzweifelt im Land der Träume zu bleiben, doch leider gelang es ihr immer weniger, je öfter sie was hörte. Verschlafen öffnete sie ihre grünen Augen und blickte auf einen erschrockenen Koukol. Er hatte versucht sie nicht aufzuwecken, doch fiel ihm das Besteck vom Brett, auf dem sich das Frühstück für die Kleine befand. Als Cosette ihn entdeckt hatte, sprang sie fröhlich unter ihrer Decke hervor und quietschte. „Kouhol", begrüßte sie ihn. Es machte ihn ein wenig stutzig ein kleines süßes Mädchen vor sich zu haben, das sich freute ihn zu sehen, rannten sie doch für gewöhnlich weg, wenn sie ihn sahen.

Hungrig wie ein Tier, schlang Cosette alles hinunter was Koukol ihr vorgesetzt hatte.

Nachdem sie fertig war, gab er ihr die Kleider die Herbert hinausgelegt hatte und den weichen, dicken blauen Mantel, den Herbert gerne als Kind getragen hatte. Cosette wusste nicht wo es hinging, doch folgte sie ihm bereitwillig. Sie freute sich darauf raus zu gehen. Vor dem Schlosstor wartete bereits die Kutsche mit den beiden schwarzen Riesen von Pferden. Cosette rannte direkt auf sie zu, und als sie die Köpfe neugierig hinunter senkten, streichelte sie die großen Mäuler. Beide erwiderten die Zärtlichkeiten indem sie an ihren Sachen, vor allem auf ihren Schopf und ihrem Bauch schnuffelten. Als Koukol Cosette nach etlichen Gebärdezeichen und Stöhnen dazu brachte, endlich von den Pferden zu lassen und sich von ihm in die Kutsche setzen zu lassen, fuhren sie hinaus in die offene Landschaft.

Diesmal genoss Cosette die Fahrt. Denn sie war warm angezogen, satt und gesund. Meistens stand sie, statt zu sitzen um so viel wie möglich zu sehen und streckte ihre Zunge auch ein manches Mal heraus, um ein paar Flocken zu erwischen, die herunter rieselten. Einmal wäre sie fast hinuntergefallen, doch sie konnte sich gerade noch festhalten. Erschrocken hatte sie zu Koukol gesehen, doch er hatte es nicht mitbekommen, da er sich auf das Lenken der Pferde konzentriert hatte. Nach etwa einer dreiviertel Stunde konnte man ein kleines verschneites Dorf in der Ferne erblicken. Je näher sie kamen, desto mehr Menschen konnte Cosette entdecken, die dort eilig durch den Schnee wateten.

Im Dorf angekommen, hielt die Kutsche vor einem zweistöckigen Haus, mit kleinen Fenstern und das im Schnee zu verschwinden drohte. Koukol stieg vom Kutschbock, warf den Pferden Decken über und half Cosette aus der Kutsche. Sie plumpste bis zu den Knien in Schnee. Laufen war so gut wie unmöglich, deshalb hob Koukol sie auf den Arm und trug sie ins Haus. Cosette war etwas verwirrt, sie wusste nicht was sie da wollten und hatte für einen Moment angst das Koukol sie weggeben würde. Erst recht als Koukol eine ängstlich wirkende, mollige Frau zu sich rief und ihr anwies, sich um Cosette zu kümmern. Cosette fragte sich wo vor sich denn die Frau so fürchtete. Es musste an Koukol liegen, denn um diesen machte die Frau nur einen Bogen und zog Cosette ein gutes Stück zu sich.

Die Kleine bekam Angst und dachte sie würde Koukol und den netten Herbert und den Grafen nie wieder sehen. Sie drehte sich zu Koukol um, streckte die kleine Hand nach ihm aus und begann zu weinen. „Ahr, Kouhol … da bleiben", schrie sie verzweifelt. Koukol ging auf sie zu, was die Frau zurückweichen lies, tätschelte ihren Kopf und machte ihr mit Handzeichen klar, das er nicht ohne sie gehen würde. Noch immer nicht ganz beruhigt, ließ sich Cosette von der Frau auf einen Hocker stellen und den Mantel ausziehen. Als die Frau ihre Größen maß, was sie von ihrer Mutter kannte, auch wenn es bisher erst dreimal geschehen war, wusste sie was los war. Ihr fiel dann auch wieder ein das Herbert sie ja gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht neue Kleider haben wolle. Schlagartig schlug ihre Laune wieder um, und sie blieb die ganze Zeit über brav und still stehen, damit die Frau alles richtig machen konnte, und der Graf nicht sauer werden würde, wenn ihr Kleid nicht richtig passte.

Nach und nach, brachte die mollige Frau verschiedene Stoffe. Zunächst ging sie zu Koukol um, damit er die Farben auswählen konnte, doch schickte er sie zu Cosette. Die Kleine sollte sich ihre liebsten Farben raussuchen. Verwirrt stand Cosette eine Zeitlang vor den Stoffrollen und wusste nicht welche sie nehmen sollte. Es gab fast ein Duzend verschiedener Farben, eine schöner als die andere. Als die Frau schon langsam ungeduldig wurde, kam Koukol, zeigte auf eine Farbe, und sah Cosette fragend an. Um ihn verständlich zu machen, dass sie den Stoff haben wollte nickte sie. Das wiederholte sich dreimal, bis Koukol beschloss das sie alle kriegen sollte. Und auch drei Mäntel in verschiedenen Farben wurden für Cosette ausgesucht. Freudig darüber, quietschte Cosette erfreut und umarmte Koukol stürmisch, was diesen zusammenzucken ließ. Er war es nicht gewohnt dass ihn jemand umarmte.

Nachdem Koukol gesagt worden war, das die Kleider in einem Monat fertig sein würden, kaufte er noch zwei weitere, schon fertige Kleider und einen Mantel. Danach stiegen die beiden, mit samt Beladung in die Kutsche und fuhren wenige kurzen Straßen weiter zu einem Gasthaus. Auch dort hielt Koukol an, deckte die Pferde ab, und nahm Cosette mit hinein. Ihnen kam sofort ein bärtiger Mann entgegen der offentsichtlich der Wirt war entgegen. Auch er schien von Koukol nicht so begeistert zu sein, was Cosette nicht verstehen konnte. Sie mochte ihn nämlich ganz gerne. Während sie sich so umsah entdeckte sie ein junges braunhaariges Mädchen, das etwas älter als sie selbst war. Das Mädchen sah sehr nett und freundlich aus. Und nachdem die beiden sich gemustert hatten, winkte ihr das andere Mädchen zu, und kam sogar ein paar Schritte näher.

„Sarah, komm sofort hierher", donnerte eine dicke Frau mit roten Wangen sofort los, als sie das sah. Erschrocken drängte sich Cosette noch näher an Koukol, was diesen wieder etwas Zucken lies. „Du sollst nicht zu diesen Krüppel gehen, auch nicht wenn er eine Göre bei sich hat", trichterte die Frau dem braunhaarigen Mädchen ein. Trotz das sie ihre Stimme gesenkt hatte, konnte es Cosette deutlich hören. „Geh niemals zu ihm hin, sonst verschleppt er dich", sprach die Frau nun noch leiser. Cosette fand die Frau böse, sie mochte sich nicht. Sie war sich sicher das Koukol niemanden was tun würde. Ihr gefiel es hier im Dorf nicht mehr. Alle hatten sie Angst und redeten schlecht. Schlagartig wurde sie an ihr früheres Leben erinnert. Und an ihre Mutter. Wo war sie? Wollte sie sie nicht mehr?

„Hier sind die Kerzen. Nicht tropfend", sprach der Wirt mussmutig. Koukol nahm ein großes Pack lange Kerzen entgegen, die in eine Art Kartoffelsack steckten. „Na wer ist denn die kleine Schönheit", beugte sich der Wirt mit rotem verschwitztem Gesicht Cosette entgegen. Er war ihr nicht geheuer. Bestimmt war er so böse wie die Frau. Ängstlich drückte sie sich gegen Koukol und griff nach seiner Jacke. Misstrauisch schaute sie dem Wirt entgegen, und als dieser ihr über den Kopf streicheln wollte, ging sie hastig ein paar Schritte zurück, hielt sich aber noch immer an Koukol fest. Koukol gefiel es nicht, das Chagall der Kleinen Angst einjagte und drängte ihn stöhnend wieder zurück. „Schon gut, ich tu ihr ja nichts", wich dieser zurück. Nach einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen machte Koukol kehrt und ging, noch immer Cosette am Rockzipfel, zur Kutsche hinaus. Da Cosette im hohen Schnee nicht laufen konnte, aber der beladene Koukol ihr nicht helfen konnte, ließ sie los und lief in seinen Spuren, die er hinterließ.

Auf dem Rückweg betrachtete Cosette die Landschaft nicht mehr so bewundernd, sondern fragte sich wo denn ihre Mutter war. Sie erinnerte sich das sie sie vor wenigen Tagen in einem Baum gesetzt hatte, und nicht mehr wieder kam. War sie böse gewesen? Wollte die Mutter sie nicht mehr haben?

Als die beiden wieder im Schlosshof angekommen waren, fragte sie Koukol sofort nach ihrer Mutter, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wusste es nicht. Es stimmte Cosette traurig, doch sie nahm sich vor Herbert und den Grafen mal zu fragen. Bestimmt wussten sie es. Nachdem Koukol die Pferde in den Stall, und die Kerzen ins Schloss gebracht hatte, ging er nicht, wie Cosette erwartet hatte in die Werkstatt, sondern ging in den Südflügel des Hauses in einem dunklen Raum hinein. Im ersten Moment konnte sie nichts sehen, bis Koukol die schweren Vorhänge zur Seite zog. Es war ein großes helles Zimmer, jedoch über die Jahre sehr verstaubt, mit riesigen Fenstern und einem schönen Balkon. Cosette verstand nicht warum sie da waren, doch war es ihr egal. Es war aufregend, sie lief überall hin und begutachtete alles. Das große Himmelbett, das sie sehr an Herberts erinnerte, die Schminkkommode, den großen Kleiderschrank und natürlich den Kamin.

Koukol verbrachte den ganzen Tag damit das Zimmer sauber zu kriegen. Cosette half ihm, so gut sie konnte und Lust hatte. Allerdings würde er trotz Hilfe mehrere Tage brauchen. Es musste von oben bis unten geputzt werden, sogar hinter und unter den Möbeln, da man nicht wusste was sich so in den letzten Jahrzehnten angesammelt hatte. Teppiche, Vorhänge und Gardinen mussten gereinigt werden, und auch die Vorhänge des Himmelbettes. Die Möbel mussten poliert und ausgemistet werden.

Während Koukol noch weiterhin beschäftigt war und Cosette inzwischen auf dem Bett mit ihren Figuren spielte, die Koukol für sie geholt hatte, merkten erst spät, dass die Sonne gerade dabei war unterzugehen. Koukol zündete, um besser sehen zu können, die unzähligen Kerzenständer, die in dem Zimmer standen, an und machte sich sofort wieder an seine Arbeit. Cosette war ganz fasziniert von den Kerzen. Sie hatte noch nie so viele auf einmal gesehen, das Zimmer leuchtete, durch die gelben Wände, ganz golden.

Als am Horizont nur noch ein zartes rosa sehen war, schoben sich bereits die Grabplatten von den beiden Von Krolocks zur Seite. „Konntest du auch nicht mehr schlafen?", fragte Herbert den älteren amüsiert. „Nein", lächelte dieser. „Ich habe viel nachgedacht." „Ja, ich auch", gab Herbert zu. „Was soll nur aus uns werden, wenn sie uns jetzt schon so einnimmt?", fragte sich der Graf spöttisch. „Keine Ahnung. So lange es nicht soweit geht, dass sie uns kontrollieren kann, ist es noch ungefährlich", scherzte Herbert. „Mmh, ja", sagte der Graf, jedoch klang er nun wieder ernster und schien weit in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Zusammen gingen sie hinaus in den Schlosshof. Sofort schauten sie in Richtung Werkstatt, doch da brannte kein Licht. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, sah der Graf hinauf zum Südturm und entdeckte, direkt unterm Dach ein Zimmer mit Balkon, aus dem Licht drang. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf sein Gesicht. Koukol hatte sofort mit der Arbeit begonnen, genau wie er es wollte. Von seinem Sohn begleitet machte er sich auf den Weg zu Koukol und der Kleinen, die ganz sicher bei ihm war.

Nach einiger Zeit angekommen, zeigte sich ihnen eine beeindruckende Szene. Cosette stand mit erhobenen Armen in der Mitte des Zimmers, quietschte fröhlich beim Anblick der Kerzen, und hüpfte immerzu im Kreis. Sogar Koukol war gebannt von dem Anblick, er hatte seine Arbeit liegen lassen und betrachtete sie. Es war ein Bild für die Götter. Ihre Augen strahlten eine ungeheure Lebensfreude aus und ihre roten Locken flogen in der Luft. Als sie plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und hinfiel, kamen alle drei Männer und wollten ihr beim Aufstehen helfen. Doch sie schaffte es alleine, schwankte aber noch, da ihr schwindlig war. Um nicht noch einmal umzukippen, hielt sie sich an Herbert Hosenbein fest.

„Na Cosette, gefällt dir das Zimmer?", fragte Herbert, und nahm sie auf den Arm. Sie klammerte sich prompt um seinen Hals, legte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge, schloss für einen Moment die Augen, damit die Übelkeit schneller vorüber war und nickte heftig. „Ab jetzt gehört es dir", versprach ihr der Graf, der auf sie zu kam und ihr den Schopf streichelte. „Wo ist Mama", fragte Cosette plötzlich und unerwartet. Ihr war gleich wieder eingefallen, was sie die beiden fragen wollte. Verdutzt sahen die beiden Männer sie an. Herbert wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, und blickte Hilfe suchend zu seinem Vater. „Weißt du …", versuchte Herbert einen Satz anzufangen, brachte es aber einfach nicht fertig, ihr zu sagen, das sie ihre Mutter nie wieder sehen würde.

„Wo ist Mama", fragte Cosette nun verzweifelter und Tränen bildeten sich in ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Es brach den Männern fast das Herz. „Wo ist Mama", fragte sie wieder und ihr Körper begann sich durch ansteigende Heulkrämpfe zu schütteln. „War ich böse?", fragte sie undeutlich zwischen zwei Schluchzern, doch die beiden verstanden es. „Nein, das warst du nicht … es ist nur", versuchte es Herbert noch einmal, aber wieder kam keine vernünftige Erklärung raus. „Cosette es ist nicht deine Schuld…", mischte sich der Graf nun ein und legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. „DOCH! … MAMA HASST MICH … ICH … ICH … WAR BÖSE", schrie sie plötzlich hysterisch, wand sich in Herberts Armen und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien.

Herbert hielt sie stur fest, doch als sie begann auf ihn einzuschlagen und zu kneifen musste er sie loslassen. Jedoch konnte er, bevor sie herunterfiel, noch aufs Bett fallen lassen. Dort krallte sie sich in die Kissen und weinte bitterlich. Die Männer wussten nicht was sie tun sollten. Koukol ging vorsichtig auf sie zu, nahm eines der Figuren, und stupste sie damit an. Er versuchte sie aufzuheitern doch hatte es keinen Sinn. Cosette reagierte nicht darauf. „Koukol, geh und bereite etwas zu Essen vor", schickte der Graf den Buckligen fort. Er war sich sicher das nach so einem Anfall Cosette sicher Hunger hatte, das kannte er noch von Herbert, und er wollte nicht, das Koukol sah, wie verzweifelt und unsicher sein Herr sein konnte. Er war immerhin ein Graf und hatte seinen Stolz.

Herbert setzte sich ans Bett, strich Cosette über den Rücken und hoffte dass seine beruhigenden Worte bald Erfolg zeigten. Auch der Graf setzte sich für eine Weile hin und strich ihr so manches Mal über den Schopf, doch als Koukol zurückkam ging er ohne ein Wort hinaus. Herbert blieb als Einziger die ganze Nacht bei ihr. Er legte sich neben ihr und streichelte sie weiterhin. Erst nach Stunden versiegten ihre Tränen und sie schlief in Herberts Armen erschöpft ein.

Fortsetzung folgt …


End file.
